


Tribute

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Gift Giving, Jewelry, Miscommunication, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabadash gives Susan a necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katakokk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakokk/gifts).



> This ficlet was written for [katakokk](http://katakokk.livejournal.com) in the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2011](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html), in response to the [prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2589546#t2589546): _The Chronicles of Narnia, Susan & Lucy Pevensie, jewelry_.

When Rabadash gives her a necklace, Susan expects something heavy with gold and jewels and the weight of Calormene arrogance, made with the blood of slaves annealed into the links. Instead he slips a delicate chain of silver over her head, catching briefly on the crown of braids woven into her hair, and holds up the little dagger-shaped charm made of pearls for her to admire ("Oh, lovely!" says Lucy at her side, her hands rising in the heedless need to touch whatever she admires), and Susan cannot help but smile to know that he _sees_ her and respects her for her strength as well as her beauty.

That turns out to be a lie and the necklace a calculated feint, but Susan wears it all the way home from Tashbaan as spoils of war.


End file.
